


Travel

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga travel the world and send postcards to their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

Asahi smiled down at the postcard in his hand. The perfect picture of an empty sandy beach on a bright sunny day had the word ‘missing you’ printed across the top left corner. He flipped it over and smiled more brightly at the sight of Suga’s neat, angular writing. 

 

_Dear Asahi and everyone,_

_We are having a brilliant time here! It’s so warm and the beaches are lovely. Daichi had really bad tan lines where he left his sunglasses on while sleeping outside. Hopefully you’ll have got this before we put the pictures up on facebook :P We’re off to Venice next. We’ll be sending postcards from every country we visit. Don’t be jealous we’ll be sending them to a different person each time! We hope you’re all having a good time and training hard. Daichi wants to know how the new first years are. We miss you all lots and lots._

_Love Koushi and Daichi_

 

“gwaaa! Asahi-san! What are you doing here!” Hinata screeched as he hurtled towards the ex-ace. 

“Asahi!” Noya cried out in delight, his eyes filling up in hero worshiping tears, “You’ve come to save us from the first years.”

“Umm, actually, I came to show you the postcard Suga and Daichi sent, it’s for all of us.” Tanaka snatched the postcard out of Asahi’s hand and read it aloud to the team. 

“They miss us?” Hinata sniffed, Yamaguchi nodded looking a little sad. Tsuki scoffed but shifted a little closer to his friend. 

“Oh I cannot wait to see Daichi’s facial tan lines!” Noya hooted, doubling over in laughter. 

“Who do you think will get the next one? The one from Venice” Yachi asked excitedly, her eyes flickering from one person to the next. 

“One of the third years of cause.” Kageyama muttered. Tanaka nodded and grinned.

“I bet they’ll go through our numbers, so it’ll Noya next.” Everyone nodded, it seemed to make sense. It was so nice to know that Suga and Daichi still loved them even when they were traveling the world together. They had both deffered their place at university to go traveling, their apartment was being rented out while they were away and they had left Asahi in charge of their pot plants. 

“Are we going to practice or what?” One of the first years called out. 

“He’s worse than Kageyama.” Yamaguchi murmured as they handed the post card back to Asahi.

“No can be worse than Kageyama was.” Tanaka said with a grin, earning a scowl from the boy in question. 

“Exactly, no one is worse than the king of the caught, he’s the prince of the caught maybe, Kageyama’s heir.” Tsuki mocked, his face carefully blank. 

“Kageyama was terrible but he’s a genius, and that skill sort of balanced out the awfulness of his personality. Sato-kun is awful and bad at volleyball. He’s much worse than Kageyama.”

“Yeah, he’s Kageyama and Hinata combined in one god forsaken mix of unskilled arrogance.” Enoshita commented as he remembered how bad Hinata had been at the beginning for first year. “At lease our oddball duo get better.” Kageyama and Hinata gaped at their new captain before glancing at each other once and beginning their attack. The whole team laughed as the captain was pelted with volleyballs. 

 

**Dear Noya and co.**

**Please include Asahi in the inevitable group reading of this post card, his glass heart wouldn’t be able to stand it if you left him out. You will all be pleased to hear that my tan lines have faded now. Koushi has sun burn on his nose, you wouldn’t think that would happen in Venice but not the Caribbean? He’s adorable. We now have matching masks and there may or may not be pictures of the time Koushi feel in the water while trying to exit a gondola. They’ll be on facebook soon. We’re going to Scotland next, Edinburg in particular. Keep up the training, I expect you to do just as well this year. We should be back in time for your first match.**

**Love Daichi and Koushi.**

 

Noya finished reading the postcard to the assembled team he had summoned them to practice an hour early so they could read the post card and chat without the first years, besides it would really piss Sato-kun off if they were all there before him.

“The next one will be to Tanaka!” Noya announced brandishing the postcard like a sword. Enoshita shook his head and confiscated the postcard, pinning it to the notice board in the clubroom where they were all sitting. He placed it just in the right hand corner at an angle, almost mirroring the first post card. 

“Come on, let’s get to practice.”

 

_Dear Tanaka and team,_

_Edinburg is a bit cold and it had rained quite a bit, but it’s still lovely. Daichi and I brought kilts, he’s very attached to his now. I’m too worried that the wind with blow it up to wear it out but it doesn’t seem to bother Daichi at all. We’re having a wonderful time and we’ve made really good friend with the couple in the room next to us. They’re American. We’ll be off to Delhi tomorrow, but we’ll buy you some shortbread before we leave Scotland._

_Love from Koushi and Daichi_

 

**Dear Enoshita and the rest of you**

**How is being captain? Are they listening to you? Delhi is hectic. Koushi nearly died! He was almost run over! I tried to keep him inside after that but he wouldn’t listen. Everything is so vibrant and the food is good. A little spicy for my taste but Koushi loves it. We have brought far too many things, everyone is so persuasive here. America is next.**

**Love Daichi and Koushi.**

 

_Dear Kinoshita and everyone_

_Yellowstone is beautiful! I can’t even describe how beautiful, you’ll just have to see the pictures for yourself. We’re trying to see as much of America as possible so we’re traveling a lot. I never saw the appeal of a road trip until we started this. It’s fun, we get to see so many places and speak to so many people. We eat at a different place each day and there are some really good food places. We’ll be in America for a while, there’s so much to see!_

_Love Koushi and Daichi_

 

**Dear Narita and team**

**We went to Broadway. It was amazing. Koushi cried (I might have too). Culture is important, respect all the actors you see. Follow your dreams! Be the flying crow stars would should be! You’re all wonderful and I love you very much. Not as much as Koushi. I really love Koushi, so much. We should get married. I think we should get married. I’ve thought that for a while. From first year actually.**

**Love Daichi (and Koushi but he’s asleep. We’ve had a lot to drink and I’m going to sleep too, but I’ll send this first. Room service people are so nice here.)**

**P.S. Paris next.**

 

_Dear Kageyama and everyone,_

_Daichi proposed! I can’t believe it. We were visiting the Eiffel tower and we were sat in a little café having lunch and he just asked me to marry him! He had a ring and everything! He said he had been carrying it around with him for months. That bit I can believe, Daichi takes a long time doing anything about our relationship. I really do love him. We miss you all. Keep up the hard work, but don’t push yourselves, we want you healthy for our wedding. We’re off to New Zealand next_

_Love (the newly engaged) Koushi and Daichi  
Would you still call me Suga if I took his name?_

Narita and Kageyama's postcards arrived on the same day much to everyone's surprise. Daichi had clearly been very drunk when he had written his postcard. He would never have written half the things he had done if he were sober. Kageyama pinned it up and frowned. The board was getting quite full now. 

**Dear Hinata and team**

**New Zealand is so peaceful and relaxing. We’ve gone walking everyday and the beaches are almost all completely empty. It’s Suga’s turn to get the tan lines now. He has them on his upper arms and shoulders so not as humiliating as mine. I keep seeing the ring on his finger and having to pinch myself. We both miss you all and we’re beginning to miss home too. Spain is next.**

**Love Daichi and Koushi**

 

_Dear Tsukishima and the rest of the crows_

_We’ve done so much already. We’ve seen a horse show, it was impressive, the costumes were wonderful and all the movements were so well timed and graceful. We’ve been riding round in a peddle car thing, it’s very relaxing. We also have a lovely game of beach volleyball with a group of students from the town we’re staying in. It was a lot of fun and Daichi is trying to learn Spanish, he’s not very good yet. We’re off to China next, Daichi wants to visit The Great Buddha._

_Love Koushi and Daichi_

 

**Dear Yamaguchi and everyone**

**China was lovely. The Great Buddha was everything I had expected and more. Koushi and I are both getting a little home sick now. We’ve been traveling for so long now. We brought a lucky cat for the clubroom. We miss you.**

**Love Daichi and Koushi.**

“They didn’t say where they’re going next!” Hinata gaped. They all looked round at each other curiously. Maybe it was a surprise or maybe they didn’t know where they were going next. Daichi had told them before they left that most of their trip was planned out but there was still bits that they were unsure of. The postcard was pinned to the board leaving almost no space. They would need to start using the walls soon.

 

_Dear Yachi and everyone_

_We’re back in Japan now. We’re just visiting my family to tell them about our engagement. We should be back home around the same time you get this postcard. We’ll see you all soon._

_Love Koushi and Daichi._

Yachi stared at the postcard for a long moment. She hadn’t been expecting one at all. She had to show the team! She ran all the way to school and burst into the gym where the team were already beginning their warm ups. As they read the newest postcard they heard soft laughter behind them.

“You were right Koushi, we got here at the same time as the postcard.” 

“Gwaaaa!”

“You’re back!”

“Show us the ring Suga!”

“Does Asahi know you’re back yet?” The team all clustered round their ex captain and vice captain, eager for answers and hugs and stories of their travels. Daichi was tanned but Suga was still as pale as always. 

“Yes, Asahi knows we’re back. We texted him he’s on his way over now.”

“It’s so good to have you back!”

“Yes! You can meet the monster first years now!”


End file.
